Ta barbe , mes douleurs et moi
by BoucheB
Summary: " Comme t'es un Alpha est ce que ce serait plus ' puissant ' si c'était toi qui prenait la douleur ? " ' J'ai mal Derek , j'ai mal... ' Ayant des soucis de santé douloureux Stiles se tourne vers l'alpha afin que celui-ci fasse disparaître sa douleur comme l'avait déjà fait Scott avec un animal quelques semaines plus tôt.


Coucou tout le monde , avant de lire je tiens à préciser que j'avais commencé cet OS il y'a bien longtemps ( surement 2013 ) et que je suis contente d'enfin le finir ! Alors oui il y'a des soucis d'orthographe , de temps , de conjugaison etc... Mais rien qui je pense gâchera votre lecture ! A tout de suite j'espère :)

* * *

 **Ta barbe , mes douleurs et moi**

 **D** ès qu'il entendit son fils claquer la porte du placard plusieurs fois de suite le Shérif su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Depuis plusieurs années, quand son fils était préoccupé ou très stressé il faisait , inconsciemment , claquer les portes , les tiroirs ou les placard plusieurs fois de suite avant de les fermer. Il prit son arme sur le meuble de l'entrée et , tout en l'attachant à sa taille il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où le bruit provenait. Son fils était debout devant l'évier, la main sur la clenche du meuble du dessus.

\- Stiles ? demanda le Shérif en restant à l'entrée de la pièce.

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte , perdu dans ses lointaines pensées , il en sortit car il sentit une main glisser sur la sienne et fermer le placard doucement. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard profond et inquiet de son père.

-Stiles … le Shérif posa sa main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils. Est-ce que tout vas bien ? questionna t-il

Son fils hocha la tête et tenta de faire un sourire pour appuyer son geste mais il ne dupa son père. Soupirant il se dirigea vers la table et piocha une poignée de cornflakes d'un paquet traînant depuis plusieurs jours. Il amena ses doigts près de ses lèvres sous le regard calme mais interrogateur de l'homme en uniforme.

\- T'inquiète P'pa… tu me connais..

-Justement. Est-ce que tu ..as .. mal ?

-Non , non ! C'est juste le lycée tu vois. Je dois faire un exposé pour le cours de Mr Harris avec Scott. Mais mon merveilleux meilleur ami m'a complètement oublié et a commencé avec Allison alors je me retrouve seul et j'sais pas trop comment faire puis..

-C'est bon Stiles le coupa son père. Je dois y aller. On en rediscutera ce soir si je ne rentre pas trop tard d'accord ? – Stiles hocha la tête – puis trouves toi un partenaire pour cet exposé. Je ne voudrais pas que ce professeur te donne une autre heure de colle. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a avec toi…

Il tourna la tête mais son fils ne l'écoutait déjà plus , les doigts dans la bouche , occupé à se ronger les ongles. Il soupira , passa la main dans les cheveux long de son fils et quitta la pièce. Si son fils se rongeait les ongles c'est qu'il y avait un problème…

 **OooOooO**

Stiles gara sa Jeep doucement à côté de la Porsche du jeune Whittemore. Il soupira en retirant ses clefs du contact avant de sortir son portable de sa poche intérieure droite. Il attendait un message depuis la veille mais rien . Rien. Toujours rien. Il vérifia quand même une dernière fois avant d'attraper son sac l'arrière. Il ferma la portière à clefs et, un doigt en bouche prêt à se rongé l'ongle, il rejoignit Scott occupé à attaché son vélo.

-Prêt pour les deux heures de cours avec Monsieur Harris ? grimaca Scott en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule en guise de salut.

Stiles grogna en signe de réponse et , accompagné de son presque frère il prit le chemin de la salle de classe.

 **OooOooO**

Le cours avait commencé depuis 1H30 minutes et il ne restait que 3 ongles et demi de potable à rongé pour Stiles quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il bouscula son voisin sans faire exprès qui , dans le même temps renversa sa trousse parterre à cause de la surprise . Stiles étira sa bouche dans un énorme sourire destiné au professeur Harris car celui-ci lui lança un regard noir. Professeur qui décida de se venger sur Greenberg en le harcelant de questions sur la leçon de la semaine dernière. Stilinski sortit son portable et soupira de bien-être en constatant que c'était le sms qu'il attendait depuis la vieille. Il avala difficilement sa salive et chercha ensuite le courage d'ouvrir le texto de Derek .. car c'était bien de l'Alpha que Stiles attendait si désespérément un message. Il se perdit dans ses pensées le reste de l'heure , cherchant mille et une réponse que le texto pouvait contenir et surprit par la sonnerie de 10h il ouvrit le message pour y lire un simple et sec '' _Ok_ ''. N'attendant pas moins de Derek il rangea ses affaires en vitesse pour rejoindre ses amis.

Il suivit plus sérieusement les 2 heures de cours suivantes et répondit au sms de l'alpha '' _13H00. Chez moi._ '' Quand midi sonna il prétexta un mal de crâne et de ventre auprès de ses amis et rentra chez lui '' pour se reposer et revenir en force pour Harris 2.0 demain aprem ''.

Stiles arriva chez lui à 12h22 et s'allongea sur son lit l'esprit occupé. Il se demanda si il avait fait la bonne chose en demandant à Derek de venir... Le stresse monta en lui doucement … il respira fortement , expira et inspira pendant de longues minutes... Mon dieu il allait se ridiculiser. En direct live . Sous les yeux d'un loup-garou . Il finirait sûrement plaqué contre un mur , menacé de mourir la gorge arraché par des crocs . Heureusement qu'il n'allait pas faire sa déclaration au loup car cela aurait été mille fois pire ! Il pouffa de rire en s'imaginant dire à Derek '' je t'aime '' et il constata qu'il était déjà 12h45. Son cœur commença à battre de légèrement plus vite , signe que le stresse était de retour . Il porta sa main à son ventre et caressa la peau au dessus de son nombril dans le but d'occuper son esprit mais c'était peine perdue . Il se leva en soupirant et décida de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre pendant que le stresse prenait contrôle entier de son corps. Une légère sensation désagréable fit son apparition sous sa poitrine quand la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et que Derek entra , son éternelle veste en cuir sur le dos .

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent et le loup ne fit pas attention au cœur du plus jeune qui battait plus vite que d'habitude , mettant cela sur le stresse de le voir vraiment ici après avoir accepté de venir ce matin.

-Derek ! Salut euh.. T'aurais pu passer par la porte tu sais , t'as faim ou t'as soif sino...

-Stiles grogna l'aîné , je ne suis pas venu faire un pique nique avec toi. Que veux-tu ?

-Hm , bah tu sais l'autre jour j'étais avec Scott au boulot et y'avait ce petit chien qui avait mal au pied enfin à la patte , tout le monde sait que les animaux n'ont pas de pieds ria t-il nerveusement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux mi long et donc Scott a mis sa main dessus , quoique est-ce que je peux dire patte car c'est un loup-garou techniquement … et donc il a réussi à prendre la douleur du chien et c'était beau. Je me demandais si , enfin t'es un loup-garou aussi Derek ! Dit-il comme si il venait de le découvrir

-Stiles va droit au but soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel

-Comme t'es un Alpha est ce que ce serait plus '' puissant '' si c'était toi qui prenait la douleur ? Demanda Stiles en levant ses doigts au ciel en faisant les guillemets .

Le silence répondit à l'adolescent et il respira légèrement plus vite en avalant sa salive . Il allait craquer . Il avait .. mal. Il avait mal. La seconde d'après il était poussé fortement contre la porte de son armoire et la poignée lui rentra dans le dos le faisant grimacer et oublié sa douleur pendant 2 secondes et demi. Le visage de Derek s'approcha beaucoup trop près du sien et Stiles pu apercevoir un reflet rouge au fond des yeux clairs du loup.

-T'avais besoin de me faire déplacé pour ça ? Pour ta question stupide ? T'as un exposé au collège sur les loups-garou Stilinski ?

-Non Der..

Avant de finir d'entendre son prénom , Derek l'avait lâché et avait déjà mis un pied hors de la fenêtre en grognant qu'il avait perdu son temps inutilement . Il allait sortir sa deuxième jambe quand il entendit Stiles tombé au sol en gémissant . Son cœur allait vraiment très vite .. mais c'était différent du stresse, de la peur .. différent de ce que le jeune avait l'habitude d'avoir comme battement de cœur proche de lui. Il hésita à dire quelque chose quand il entendit le premier sanglot . Au deuxième sanglot Derek était déjà aux côtés du fils du Shérif , à genoux devant lui , les mains sur ses épaules frêles .

-Stiles ?

Derek secoua légèrement le corps du jeune et il prit le menton du jeune dans sa main , il sentit les larmes du garçon qui coulaient sur ses doigts pour mourir sur le sol de la pièce . Il allait relever le visage de Stiles quand il entendit sa voix , brisé , dire tout bas :

-J'ai mal Derek. J'ai mal...

Pris au dépourvu Hale fut paralysé par la vue du garçon , il y'a 2 secondes il était entrain de parler -trop comme d'habitude- et maintenant il avait quasi du mal à dire des mots , sa voix était basse et entrecoupé de longue inspiration/expiration. Stiles se releva difficilement et Derek suivit le mouvement , sans lâcher le brun des yeux essayant d'avoir le plus d'indices possible sur ce qui était entrain de se passer sous ses yeux. Stiles attrapa son bras et le serra fort ( pas assez pour lui faire mal étant donné sa condition lupine ) .

-Prend .. ma... douleur dit-il comme si c'était un ordre .

-Sti..

-Derek. Prend . Ma . Douleur.

C'était dit comme un ordre mais Derek savait que ce n'était pas le cas , Stiles ne donnait pas d'ordre non, jamais ..

-Stiles explique moi et on peut en discu..

-Pitié Derek... souffla Stiles en éclatant en sanglot une nouvelle fois.

L'aîné des deux n'attendit pas un autre larme pour serrer Stiles fort contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur le sommet du crâne du plus jeune et sa main droite finit sur la nuque , doucement.. Une seconde plus tard la douleur commença son voyage d'un corps vers l'autre . Les veines de la main de Derek étaient noires , voyantes. Il entendait le cœur de Stiles contre lui qui allait moins vite . La douleur qui entrait en lui était étrange , pas comme celle qui avait déjà prise par le passé... celle-ci laissait un effet glaciale dans ses veines , c'était même un peu douloureux et désagréable. Il attendit plus que nécessaire pour être sur que le jeune homme n'avait plus mal du tout quand il se rendit compte que Stiles dormait contre lui . Il était épuisé .

Il était debout , avec Stiles dans ses bras . Stiles qui dormait. Il hésita entre grogner et soupirer car c'était confus dans sa tête. Il porta le jeune dans son lit et en lui lançant un dernier regard il sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre sa Camaro.

 **OooOooO**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux à 15h58, il était complètement mort de fatigue. Et vide . Il se sentait toujours vide après avoir eu mal . Il grimaça en se souvenant de sa faiblesse devant Derek... La honte ! Devait-il aller le voir ? Ou faire comme si rien était ? Son ventre grogna , pas aussi fort que Derek mais il aurait pu faire concurrence. Il se leva en soupirant et descendit dans la cuisine manger pour deux , pour lui et pour la rougeur de ses joues quand il se souvint de la main douce dans sa nuque et la barbe rêche contre son front..

Quand John rentra du boulot à 21h avec une pizza au fromage , la préférée de son fils , il trouva celui-ci endormi dans son lit , les traits tirés et envelopper dans sa couette comme si il faisait -30 dans la maison. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il caressa la joue de son fils et retourna dans la cuisine.

 **OooOooO**

Le lendemain , jeudi , Stiles demanda à son père de rester à la maison . John du comprendre que c'était en rapport avec les douleurs de son fils car même si celui-ci avait dormi plus de 12h il avait encore des cernes sous les yeux. Il accepta , inquiet et à contre cœur il quitta la maison vers 10h car il devait assisté à un procès dans une ville voisine à Beacon Hills. Son père partit, Stiles engouffra la moitié de la pizza froide avant de prendre la route . Il devait parler avec Derek avant que la situation ne devienne bizarre et que les autres se posent des questions . Il voulait aussi savoir si Derek allait être la pour lui en cas de douleur... et en partant sur la route , le flash d'une barbe contre sa peau le rendit tout rouge.

Il arriva devant le manoir aux alentours de 10H45 car il s'était arrêté en chemin pour acheter un croissant en espérant amadouer l'Alpha avec de la nourriture. Scott avait bêtement lancé l'idée de le reconstruire quelques semaines plus tôt pour en faire un super repère de loup et Derek avait commencé les travaux le lendemain. Il ne voulait de l'aide de personne donc les travaux allaient doucement mais sûrement . Le loup entendit la Jeep bien avant que l'odeur de Stiles n'envahisse ses narines . Il grogna mais continua son boulot comme si il n'avait pas entendu le moteur. Stiles trébucha sur un bout de bois en sortant de la voiture et troua son jean au genoux qu'il s'écorcha au passage , Derek leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération devant autant de maladresse . Stiles , en boitant , se posa aux côtés de Derek et le regarda travailler dans le silence. Mais le jeune étant Stiles Stilinski le silence fut vite brisé par sa voix :

-T'aime bien les amandes ? Demanda le jeune en tendant le sachet avec le croissant à Derek.

Le loup , affamé après plusieurs heures de travail , se sachant seul avec lui , ne chercha pas à grogner ou faire son Sourwolf et accepta le sachet en hochant la tête en signe de remerciement .

Ils restèrent debout côte à côte pendant que l'Alpha mâcha la pâtisserie. Le silence n'était pas gênant entre eux bien que ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Sans savoir pourquoi Stiles repensa à ce moment dans la piscine , quand il avait sauvé Derek de la noyade et un gros sourire bête étira ses lèvres et le loup haussa les sourcils en se demandant ce que Stiles pouvait encore avoir en tête. Le croissant finit , Hale jeta le sachet dans un sac poubelle que Stiles n'avait pas remarqué à son arrivé.

-Tu vas refaire exactement le même Manoir ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée déjà car ce serait beaucoup trop grand alors que je vais vivre dedans seul , mais je compte garder certains détails oui répondit Derek honnêtement , je suppose que si tu es la ce n'est pas pour veillé à ce que je mange un petit déjeuner le matin .

-Tu m'as pas répondu .. c'est plus puissant quand t'es un Alpha ou pas ? Hey ! Ne grogne pas Sourwolf ! Comme ça si c'est pareil bah sinon je peux demander à Scotty t'vois..

-Scott ne t'as jamais enlevé ta douleur ?

Stiles soupira et secoua la tête de droite à gauche en haussant les épaules, il n'avait jamais demandé à Scott tout simplement car le loup-garou aurait réagit comme son père , à stresser pour rien et que Derek .. Derek ne te demande pas de t'ouvrir sur tes sentiments , sur tes ressentis ..

-Je.. je pense que je vais y aller . Content que tu ai aimé le croissant.. dit Stiles en lui faisant un signe de main et en boitant jusqu'à la Jeep.

Il démarra la voiture et prit le chemin de sa maison complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Derek de son côté soupira en continuant son boulot , cet adolescent était vraiment spécial .

 **OooOooO**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent , Stiles eu de nouveau des douleurs mais ne demanda de l'aide à personne , préférant souffrir dans sa chambre. Il avait plusieurs fois vu Derek mais ils n'abordèrent jamais le sujet bien que le loup en mourrait d'envie à la vue des immenses cernes sur le visage de Stiles. Celui-ci avait du perdre quelques kilos . Le jeune était souvent venu au manoir lui donner à manger ou des vis , des sacs poubelles ou tout ce qui pouvait aider l'Alpha dans la construction de sa future demeure. Les travaux avaient enfin pris forme et Stiles ne se lassa jamais de faire des compliments au loup-garou. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment quand Stiles venait , enfin Stiles faisait la conversation tout seul , mais c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude supportable et même agréable pour l'adulte . Parfois le regard du jeune se perdait sur la barbe du loup et il rougissait comme un enfant avant de racler sa gorge et de quitter la demeure en sifflotant .

Derek décida qu'il était temps d'avoir des réponses lorsque lors d'une soirée entre le gens de la meute l'humain parti prétextant un mal de ventre alors que l'on entendait clairement son cœur battre plus vite. Derek sortit de la maison des Martin ( c'est Lydia qui avait invité les loup-garou et Stiles ce soir ) et trouva l'adolescent accoudé à sa Jeep ,une main sur sa poitrine et le souffle irrégulier. Il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et attrapa Stiles par le cou et le serra fort contre lui , collant sa barbe contre son front et Stiles soupira de bien-être . A cause de la douleur qui partait et à cause de Derek contre lui... Ils réalisèrent tout les deux qu'ils en avait envie depuis quelques temps , depuis ces rencontres au manoir , depuis ces regards que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre .. Alors quand Stiles n'eut plus mal ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes de plus puis , la voix de Derek brisa le silence

-Je pense que je veux des explications Stiles

Le brun acquiesça et c'est un accord commun qu'il s'éloignèrent de la maison des Martin pour être seuls , loin des oreilles des autres lupins. Il faisait nuit noir mais c'était rassurant d'être avec un Alpha , Stiles savait qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver et, quand sa main frôla par hasard celle de Derek et qu'un frisson prit possession entier de son corps il se dit que peut être quelque chose était déjà arrivé ..

Un banc au bout de la rue fut donc témoin des confessions de l'adolescent. Il raconta comment des années plus tôt ces douleurs étaient apparu , Stiles étant Stiles il précisa avoir manger du riz et du poulet le jour la quand il avait ressenti une douleur énorme sous sa poitrine . Un point. Fort . Douloureux. Il était plié en deux et avait souffert le martyr seul chez lui , en panique . Et c'était revenu plusieurs fois , parfois ça partait plusieurs mois et d'autre ça revenait tout les jours .

-J'étais allé chez le médecin continua Stiles , j'avais des calculs . C'était tout con , je me suis fait opéré et j'ai du faire attention à mon alimentation .

Il souleva son tee shirt et le loup pu apercevoir des petites cicatrices en forme de croix sur le torse de l'adolescent .

-Je pensais que c'était fini mais c'est revenu , alors que je faisais attention à ce que je mangeais quoi... et j'ai rien dit à mon père. Je l'ai caché plus d'un an et un jour il était la , j'ai pas pu me retenir , j'ai hurlé de douleur , j'ai vomi c'était la catastrophe . Je suis retourné à l'hôpital mais ils ont rien vu , que peut-être un calcul se baladait en moi mais rien de sur , que je devais aller voir un pro mais honnêtement j'étais fatigué Derek. Et aujourd'hui j'y suis toujours pas allé , mais je sais pas ce qui cause ces douleurs de merde , le stresse ? La faim ? La peur ? Le gazeux ? L'alcool ? Les choses épicées ? J'ai jamais su , je m'empêche de vivre à cause de ça mais j'ai pas les couilles d'aller chez le spécialiste. Alors quand j'ai su que les loup-garou pouvait faire ça j'ai pas hésité tu sais.. enfin si , car Scott m'aurait collé et tout alors que toi non ,t'étais ma solution , tu me laisse mon espace , tu me laisse parler quand j'en ai envie.. Si tu veux tu peux me transformer ria Stiles nerveusement en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Derek ne répondit rien et observa le jeune , il était nerveux après ses révélations et essaya d'éviter le regard du loup car il ne savait pas qu'il allait dire .

-Des que tu auras mal , écris moi et je viendrais annonça Derek de sa voix grave.

-Quoi ? Tu me poses pas de question ? Tu veux pas savoir pourquoi je vais pas chez le médec..

-Je pense qu'on t'as déjà assez demandé cette question le coupa l'Alpha , si tu as mal alors je t'aiderai autant que je puisse le faire , le temps que tu es au lycée c'est possible mais tu devras aller chez le médecin au moment de partir à la fac , je pense que ça te laisse le temps de te préparer mentalement .

Plein d'émotions Stiles attrapa sa main et la serra fort contre la sienne . De soulagement , pour le remercier et pour le sentir contre lui même si c'était peu .

 **OooOooO**

Les 4 mois qui suivirent Stiles appela donc Derek quand il se sentait mal , cela arrivait de moins en moins car c'était souvent par période. Il profitait à chaque fois de sa barbe et de son odeur et s'endormait le cœur gros de bien-être . Le samedi il allait le rejoindre devant le manoir pour faire le pitre mais surtout pour être avec Derek. Le manoir ( qui ressemblait plus à une maison vu sa taille réduite ) était magnifique , il attendait avec impatience la fin des travaux. Derek y dormait déjà car sa chambre était faite .

Samedi soir après avoir aidé Derek une partie de la journée pour peindre la cuisine , Stiles rentra chez lui se doucher et joua à des jeux de vampires sur son ordinateur quasiment toute la soirée et le début de la nuit . Vers 3 heures du matin , n'en pouvant plus de perdre toutes les parties car ses pensées étaient encore Derek , il enfila un jeans et un tee shirt rouge avant de rouler jusqu'à chez Derek. Il voulait dormir en sentant cette barbe contre son front.

Stiles trébucha sur la dernière marche d'escaliers et Derek se réveilla direct dans son lit . Il allait sortir un couteau pour se défendre quand il entendit Stiles juré et se plaindre de foutu loup-garou et de stupide escaliers . Il soupira en souriant malgré lui et décida de rejoindre l'adolescent devant sa porte. Stilinski venait de mettre son pied dans un pot de peinture en se relevant , il râlait contre sa propre maladresse quand Derek ouvrit la porte . Ils se regardèrent en silence et Derek aida Stiles à sortir son pied du pot . Il avait le rouge aux joues et la jambe droite complètement verte . C'était pas romantique .. comment dire à Derek que sa barbe lui manquait ?

-Tu pouvais pas ranger ta peinture ? Râla t-il pour briser le silence et le fouillis de ses pensées .

-Tu as oublié quelque chose Stiles ? Attention ! Pose pas ton pied ici tu vas mettre de la peinture partou.. STILES !

Le loup-garou grogna et attrapa Stiles pour le mettre en sac de patate sur ses épaules . Il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle salle de bain et posa l'adolescent dans la douche , alla lui chercher un pantalon ,des chaussettes lui appartenant en lui demandant de se changer et de ne pas gâcher sa nouvelle déco. Le jeune le rejoignit dans la cuisine quelques minutes après , la peinture avait séché et l'odeur était vraiment forte mais ils étaient plutôt satisfait de leur boulot.

-Est ce que je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire chez moi à cette heure ci ? Si tu avais mal tu m'aurais appelé et ton cœur bat norma..

Au moment ou il prononça sa phrase le cœur du jeune Stiles se mit à battre plus fort et pris d'un élan de courage il avança devant le loup et le serra fort contre lui .

-Ta barbe me manque . Je veux te sentir contre moi , tout le temps et pas juste quand j'ai des douleurs Derek . Je veux être ton Pikachu ou ce que tu veux , tant que je peux encore t'avoir contre moi . Je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup .. beaucoup . Au point de gâcher tout mon argent de poche dans des croissants et dans des vis que tu utiliseras sûrement jamais . Au point de vouloir me faire mal juste pour que tu passes par ma fenêtre et que tu te colle contre moi .

Stiles n'attendais pas une réponse .. ou plutôt si . Comme Derek ne disait rien mais qu'il ne le repoussait pas non plus ,il ne bougea pas , profitant de la chaleur de l'Alpha au cas ou c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le prendre contre lui.. et soudain deux gros bras musclés encerclèrent sa taille . Et Stiles comprit qu'il n'aura plus jamais d'argent à dépensé pour des jeux vidéos.


End file.
